Triangular Conflict
by JuJuBee0011
Summary: It's updated! New chapter! Chapter 12! Things get ugley between Justin and JC. Lizz tries to hook JuJu up with Brit. Amy is a good friend! Hehe, I suck a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

New Page 1

This my story. I'm sending new chapters after I repost these old ones. My account got screwed up so here it is. Triangular Conflict. Please send feedback!! These have newer scenes.. 

**Title:** Triangular Conflict 

**Description:** Justin Timberlake.. Jeff Hardy... Is it possible to love 2 men at the same time? Who will she choose? 

** Characters:** Nsync, WWF superstars.. ( Note: Lizzy Sanchez is a fictional character working in the WWF) 

** Rated:** R for language, violence ( later chapters), and sexual content. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not know Nsync or any WWF superstar. Nor do I own them. but I do own my character Lizzy Sanchez. Do not distribute my fic anywhere else without my permission. Well, you can tell others about it. ( * wink * ) 

Don't sue me.. You won't get shit. Besides.. I'm not making money from this. 

**Website: [Digital Get Down Fan Fiction][1]**

**Chapter One**  
  
" Making their way to the ring accompanied by Lita and Lizzy, Matt and Jeff Hardy.. The Hardy  
Boyz!! " The sold out arena rumbled as loud cheers filled the building. This packed crowd was  
going crazy over those 4 high flying friends.  
  
" And their opponents... Edge and Christian! "  
  
Edge and Christian walked out onto the stage with mics in their hand.  
  
" You know, Christian, we totally Reak of Awesomeness. "  
  
" You are so right Edge. Those four in the middle of the ring are nuthin but Reakazoids! "  
  
" We so totally are gonna kick their asses right now.. Right? "  
  
" Yeah! " The two laughed and slapped each other high fives. Then they ran to the ring and were  
met with right hand punches from those damn Hardy Boys. The two illegal men ( Matt and Christian)  
stepped out the ring.  
  
" So it's Jeff Hardy and Edge starting off SmackDown! " Michael Cole said. He and Tazz were  
the commentators for the hit show on UPN, SmackDown.  
  
" You know Coleslaw, this Jeff Hardy is looking good right now. Even though the purple hair  
isn't. I mean, he's a great competitor.. "  
  
Jeff whips Edge into the ropes. He throws punches left and right. Edge blockes the punch  
and fights back. He runs Jeff into the ropes and nails him with a clothesline. Edge tags in  
Christian. Christian picks Jeff up by the head and pounds on him.  
  
" Look at Christian go. You know, these tag teams are just incredible. No pun intended. "  
  
" Yeah, I know. "  
  
" They are so unpredictable and OH! JEFF JUST DID A TORNADO DDT ON CHRISTIAN! "  
  
" oth men are down. You see Lita and Lizzy on the outside. But, they're looking HOTT!! "  
  
" Come on Jeff!! " Lizzy screamed.  
  
" Get up!! " Lita yelled, pounding on the mat. Jeff jumped up and tagged in his brother Matt.  
Mat came in with a bang. He grabbed Edge and Edge did a low blow. Lita came in and did the  
Hurricanrana on him. He laid in the middle of the ring. Lizzy came on the top rope and did a  
moonsault. Lita pulled Matt over Edge while the referee was distracted. She got his attention.  
  
" JEFF! OVER THE TOP ROPE AND ONTO CHRISTIAN! "  
  
" Wait a minute Coleslaw! Look in the ring. 1..2..3.."  
  
" And the Hardyz steal one over on Edge and Christian!! "  
  
" Your new World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, The Hardy Boyz! " The ring announcer  
screamed into the mic. The referee raised their hand in victory. Lizzy and Lita came in the ring  
and congratulated their partners. The four put their hands in the middle and did their trademark  
Team Extreme ritual. Edge and Christian stumbled up the ramp looking enviously at Team Extreme  
standing in the middle of the ring. Then it went to commercial break.  
  
Justin Timberlake smiled at the TV. That was his girlfriend he just saw. Lizzy Sanchez. She was  
the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Even though he was 20 and she was 19. The thing  
that kinda made him nervous was the MEN. She worked with these big guys and traveled around  
the world. They always wear those little speedos. And the one guy that had him most afraid was  
Jeff Hardy. They had to work together a lot. And he even heard that her boss might make it a  
storyline that they start to date. Meaning they'd have to kiss each other.  
  
" Guys! That's was awesome! " Lizzy squealed backstage. They were in the gorilla. ( slang for  
backstage area) She ran up to Adam ( Edge) , Jay ( Christian), Matt, and Jeff.  
" and great job with that hurricanrana Aims ( Lita ).  
  
" Thanks Liz. " they replied.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me. I gotta go call Justin! "  
  
" Go call mop head. "  
  
" Shut up! Bye guys. " Lizzy ran off to the girls' locker room to call her boyfriend.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Hey baby. "  
  
" Hey Liz. "  
  
" I just finished my match. Did ya see it? "  
  
" Yeah, I did. "  
  
" What'd ya think? "  
  
" It was amazing. "  
  
" You know, I've missed you. "  
  
" I missed you to.. I get 3 days off next week. Where will you be? "  
  
" I think Las Vegas. Let me check.... Joanie, aren't we going to Vegas next week? "  
  
" Yeah!! "  
  
" K, thanks. "  
  
" No prob! "  
  
" Anyway, Justin, I'll see you then. "  
  
" Ok, bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  


   [1]: http://digitalfics.cjb.net



	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

**Author's note: **Ok, I suck at updating. I didn't get any reviews so why bother? But, I finaly recieved one so here's a new chapter. Please make me happy and send feedback.

**Title:** Triangular Conflict **Description:** Justin Timberlake.. Jeff Hardy... Is it possible to love 2 men at the same time? Who will she choose?** Characters:** Nsync, WWF superstars.. ( Note: Lizzy Sanchez is a fictional character working in the WWF) **Rated:** R for language, violence ( later chapters), and sexual content. **Disclaimer:** I do not know Nsync or any WWF superstar. Nor do I own them. but I do own my character Lizzy Sanchez. Do not distribute my fic anywhere else without my permission. Well, you can tell others about it. ( * wink * )

Don't sue me.. You won't get shit. Besides.. I'm not making money from this. 

**Chapter 2**

The wrestlers were now in Las Vegas. Lizzy was overly excited because in 2 days her boyfriend will visit for the next 3 days.  
  
" Oh! 2 days! 2 days and he'll be here!! "  
  
" Calm down girl! Don't get your panties in a wad." Brian Lawler ( Grandmaster Sexy) joked.  
  
" Oh shut up! " Lizzy decided to go change for the show. " Asshole. " She muttered under her breath.  
  
" I heard that! "  
  
" Whatever. " She was going to be wrestling Trish Stratus tonight. When Lizzy walked in the girls' locker room, she saw a mass of blonde hair.  
  
" Hey Trish! "  
  
" Hey Lizz! "  
  
" Ready for me to kick your ass tonight? " The story line was that Lizzy would win tonight.  
  
Trish laughed lightly.. " Yeah. But hey, I get a few sucker punches in.. "  
  
" But not as much as I get to knock the shit out of ya! "  
  
" Whoa! Should I referee? It looks like there's gonna be a Smack Down in here.. " Someone said, jokingly. It was the Ninth Wonder of the World.  
  
" Hey Joanie. " Lizzy greeted her.  
  
" Hey.. "  
  
" Are you wrestling tonight? Because I'm gonna wrestle Trish. "  
  
" Yeah, and she'll whip my ass! " Trish interjected.  
  
" Naw. Not tonight. But it will be fun watching Trish get her ass kicked! "  
  
" Don't be jealous. You two just wish you had an ass like me! " Trish pranced around the room strutting her stuff.  
  
The three women burst into laughter.  
  
" Hey, can we join the party? " Lisa ( Ivory), Nora ( Molly Holly), Jackie, Terri, and Stacey ( The Kat ' ok I know she's fired but what the hell...it's fiction' ) asked.  
  
" Sure, come on in. " Joanie ( Chyna) invited.  
  
The group of girls sat in the room and chatted until the show started. They watched on the monitor in the room as the first match went underway.  
  
" Hello everybody! I'm Michael Cole with Tazz and welcome to Smack Down! " The theme music of the Dudley Boys played.  
  
" Starting off Smack Down will be the Dudley Boyz vs. Edge and Christian. And remember on Raw that those guys lost the tag titles to the Hardys."  
  
" Yeah those damn Hardys! With the help of Lita and Lizzy of course. " Edge and Christian's theme played. They walked out there acting as mad as they could.  
  
" Edge and Christian don't look too happy after losing the tag titles to the Hardys on Raw. And we'll take you back to Monday." The camera shows the clip of Lita doing the hurricanrana and Lizzy doing the moonsault on Edge. Then Lita pulling Matt over Edge for the pin.  
  
" Now the fight is underway."  
  
*******************  
Nsync jumped from under the stage. They stood there silent. The large crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. The arena went black. Flashing lights darted here and there as they began to perform their new hit single.. ' Pop '.  
  
_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize, what we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it 'til the end_  
  
After they finished the song, everyone stood up in their seats and gave the guys what they deserved. Cheers of praise. For this was an earth shattering performance..  
  
*******************  
" Lizzie! Time for your match! " Mark, the stage man shouted into the locker room.  
  
" Coming!! " Lizzy walked out in her trademark thong. It was a thing she and Lita decided to wear. Kind of like twins except she's blonde and Amy's a red head. She wore a black baby tee and those trademark Hardy jeans that were also black not to mention her sexy red thong. Trish walked out next to her. She had on tight leather pants and a long leather coat. She wore a hot pink top and a black and pink cowboy hat.  
  
" Girl, I love your outfit. Those leather pants are so cute. Maybe I'll wear 'em one day. "  
  
" Thanks. And that baby tee is so pretty. " The baby tee Lizzy wore had the words " Lizzy, Master of Extreme " written in red. The two approached the gorilla. Lizzy heard her music play and the audience cheer. She walked out to the ring. She stepped on the top rope and did the Hardy's famous Guns. Just then, Trish's music played. She walked confidently down the ramp. She took off her leather coat and hat. Lizzy grabbed her by the hair and flung her across the ring. Trish quickly recovered and took her down. Trish threw a frenzy of punches. Lizzy rolled her over and fought back. Lizzy picked her up and swung her into the turnbuckle. Lizzy got her kicks in. Trish flung Lizzy off of her. She then grabbed her by the head and did a running bulldog. She then began to kick furiously. Lizzy slowly recovered. While Trish was waving to the crowd, Lizzy got up and speared her from behind. She picked her up and did the Twist of Fate. Lizzy climbed the top rope and performed the moonsault. She got the pin and the win.  
**********************  
" Hey man. "  
  
" Sup JC. "  
  
" What's on your mind Justin? "  
  
" Lizzy. "  
  
" What about her? "  
  
" Well, I'm gonna see her in 3 says. "  
  
" And? "  
  
" And I don't know about the men she hangs around. I'm going to confront her when I get there. "  
  
" Justin, she _works_ with them. "  
  
" But still. I mean, what if she leaves me? "  
  
" The only way she'll leave you is if you don't trust her. Well, do you? "  
  
" Uh, yeah. "  
  
" Justin, you don't sound too certain. "  
  
" We- We- "  
  
" Well what? Justin, a relationship is based on trust, friendship, understanding, and communication. You don't trust her but she trusts you. How is that going to work? "  
  
" Well she has nothing to be jealous of. "  
  
" Oh really? Traveling around the world. Different girls that want you. "  
  
" But her situation is different. "  
  
" Different? How so? Is it that fact that she trusts you and doesn't call every minute to check up on you? Justin, think about it. "

JC gets up and leaves Justin alone to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lizzy, Matt, Jeff, Amy ( Lita), Adam ( Edge ), and Jason (Christian) stood in terminal 556 awaiting  
the arrival of Lizzy's boyfriend and his four best friends.  
  
*******  
Justin stepped off the plane and looked around. He spotted a guy with purple hair and knew  
it had to be the one and only, Jeff Hardy.  
  
**** Dammit.. Does she have to take them every where?? ****  
  
***********  
  
" Ok guys. Be nice to Justin. Don't act like the assholes you are. "  
  
" Yes ma'am. " Adam and Jay saluted her. Lizzy scanned the crowd and saw his newly shaved head.  
  
" Justin! " She called out. Justin scanned the crowd and then saw her. She ran towards him and  
jumped into his arms.  
  
" Baby I've missed you! " She whispered into his ear.  
  
" I missed you, too. " Soon, Justin's friends Chris, Lance, JC, and Joey entered the scene.  
  
" Hey guys. "  
  
" Hey Liz.."  
  
" Oh, wait. Come here.. " Lizzy grabbed Justin and Lance's hand and led them to her friends. The  
group of wrestlers had only met Justin.  
  
" Guys, you remember Justin. "  
  
" Hey. " Amy said. He shook all of their hands. When he came across Jeff Hardy, he slightly hesitated.  
  
" Oh and this is JC, Lance, Chris, and that flirt right there is Joey.. " Lizzy introduced. " Aims,  
watch your back with Joey. He will try and hit on you. "  
  
" Ok.. " she laughed.  
  
The group stood in the airport for 5 minutes introducing themselves. Nsync got their luggage and  
hailed a cab. JC and Chris were taking one cab. Justin, Lance, and Joey were taking another.  
Lizzy and her friends had to get back to the arena.  
  
" Sweetie, I have go back to the arena. I'll see you later. Will you come? "  
  
" Yeah, sure. Bye. " He said kissing her on the lips.  
  
" Bye baby. "  
  
The wrestlers behind them did their ' ooohs.. ' and ' awwws '  
  
" Shut it.. Now let's go. " Lizzy ordered. They all piled into the van and headed back towards the  
arena.  
  
2 hours later  
******************  
  
There was a know on the door of the girls' locker room..  
  
" Come in! " Stacey ( the Kat ) yelled.  
  
The five men of Nsync piled into the room.  
  
Lance was the first to speak up..  
  
" Hello. My name is Lance. This is Justin, Chris, Joey and JC. "  
  
" Hi. My name is Stacey. "  
  
**** Dayum! She's HOT!! **** Joey thought to himself.  
  
" Oh, that remind me. I have go meet up with my husband. I'll see ya'll later. "  
  
**** Damn.. **** Joey thought..  
  
" Before you go, do you know where Lizzy is? "  
  
" Um... She's in JP's ( Triple H ) dressing room. "  
  
" Which is.. "  
  
" Well, you go into the hallway. It's the 4th door on the right. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" No prob. "  
  
Justin was enraged. Why was she in a MAN'S dressing room. he didn't like this. He didn't like  
this one bit.  
  
The five men found their way to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
*************  
  
" You know, JP. How did we even get paired up? "  
  
" Vince...He's a master mind. So we are going to be tag team partners. "  
  
" Oh, now I see. Cause you ' hate ' Austin and throwing women in the match would make it entertaining.  
Especially since I ' hate ' Trish? That's the storyline? "  
  
" Yeah, I think so. "  
  
" You guys are way too smart. " Stephanie commented.  
  
" Hey, that's our job. By the way, JP could you help me with a move? "  
  
" Yeah, sure. "  
  
" Oh, now when I am in an arm lock and a bend over to grab the opponent's leg.." JP had her  
hand behind her back and she demonstrated.  
  
" Nope.. You see, you're going too low. Instead of the lower ankle, go higher. That helps a lot. "  
  
" Ok, let me try. "  
  
Lizzy bent over..  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. She looked up. Steph told her she'd handle it. So  
Lizzy bent back down.  
  
As the door opened, Justin was shocked at what he saw. He immediately spoke before he thought.  
  
" What the fuck is this?? "  
  
" Justin, it's not what you think.."  
  
" Not what I think?? "  
  
" Calm down man. She was just practicing.." JP tried to help. Justin shot him an evil look.  
  
" JP.. Guys.. Can we just talk alone? " Lizzy asked. They all walked out of the room.  
  
" So, explain yourself. "  
  
" Why should I? You obviously wouldn't believe me.. "  
  
" I knew I never should have trusted you around those men! "  
  
" Justin, lower your voice. "  
  
" Shut up...So who else have you screwed?? Huh!!!??! Who else?? " Justin yelled getting in her face.  
Lizzy had never seen Justin act this way. The man she was in love with was yelling in her face. It  
brought tears to her eyes.  
  
" WHO else?? Jeff the rainbow haired freak Hardy?? "  
  
" Justin stop.. "  
  
" You just couldn't resist.."  
  
'" Please.. stop. "  
  
" Couldn't you?? " no answer.  
  
" Answer me bitch! You just couldn't resist that multi hair colored freak?? "  
  
" Could you?? " Justin kept getting in her face making her cry even more. " Answer me dammit! "  
  
" Stop it!!! " Lizzy screamed between sobs. " Just stop it! Ok, Jeff Hardy has nothing to do with this.  
Your jealously is NOTHING. Everything you say is BULLSHIT!! BULL FUCKING SHIT! Even if I was  
sexually attracted to Jeff, at least I would be with a real man. Not some jealous pussy who can't even  
trust his own girlfriend! "  
  
" So you're admitting it, huh? "  
  
" Fuck you!!! " She yelled sobbing. Justin grabbed Lizzy's arm and slammed her into the wall.  
  
" Don't you dare talk to me like that bitch! " Justin said in a menacing tone. His grip on her arm became tighter.  
  
" Ju- Justin. " Lizzy choked out in a weak voice. " You're hurting me. "  
  
" Shut up! " Justin snapped. Lizzy pulled back in fear.  
  
" Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. " Justin ran his fingers through her hair. Lizzy broke his hold and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.   
  
" Aw fuck!" he yelled.  
  
Justin barged out, looked at his band mates, said " Let's go, now! ", and stormed off. The guys had no other choice but to follow  
him.  
  
Lizzy brushed past Matt, Jeff and Amy still crying. They walked up to JP and Steph and asked,  
" What happened? "  
  
" Nasty argument. Mostly about Jeff. "  
  
" Me??? "  
  
" Yeah, Justin thinks you're sleeping with her. "  
  
" SLEEPING?? Why that son of a- "  
  
" Jeff, calm down. Someone needs to go talk to her.. Amy, go. Go talk to her and calm her down.. " Matt ordered. Amy ran down the hall in search of her best friend..  
  
***** When I see that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him.. **** She thought..  
She soon spotted her friend in a corner on the floor. Her shoulders shook violently.  
She embraced her friend in a warm hug.  
  
" Don't worry. He's gone. It's going to be ok. "  
  
" But- But he....he yelled at me.. he was in my face.. he put his hands on me. He slammed me into the wall..  
He.. " Lizzy choked out and continued to sob more. Chris ( Jericho ) was walking through the  
hallway and spotted the two women. Amy looked up.  
  
' What happened? ' he mouthed.  
  
' Later ' she mouthed back.  
  
" Here, why don't we go to the locker room, ok? " Lizzy nodded her head. The two girls made their way to the  
locker room.  
  
**** That bastard is going to pay.. **** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
" Liz, are you sure you can wrestle? " Jean Paul ( HHH ) asked, concerned. Steve came over with  
Trish.  
  
" Hi. Lizz, You sure you can wrestle? " Trish asked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be focused. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
Triple H's theme played and the partners walked out.  
  
" So for Raw is War, it will HHH and Lizzy vs. Austin and Trish. Oh boy! Puppies! I wanna see  
some thongs come off! "  
  
" Calm down King. Contain yourself. " JR told Jerry ' The King ' Lawler.  
  
" Yeah, sure. "  
  
HHH's theme died down and Austin's theme played. The crowd immediately booed them. Vince  
McMahon was walking down the ramp with them.  
  
" And their opponents.. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Chairmen Vince McMahon,  
Trish Stratus and Stone Cold Steve Austin! "  
  
Trish and Lizzy started it off. Lizzy dove towards Trish but Trish stepped out of the way. Lizzy got back  
up and Trish slid out of the ring. Lizzy ran after her and chased her around the ring. She ran  
into Austin. Austin grabbed her by the hair and was about to slam her head in the steps but HHH  
stopped him. They began slugging it out outside the ring. The referee was busy trying to break it  
apart. They then stepped back on the ring apron. Lizzy had Trish laid out on the ring. She stepped  
on her hair and pulled her arms up. Austin ran in and clothes lined her. He stepped back out when he saw  
HHH threatening to enter the ring. Trish tagged in Austin and Lizzy tagged in HHH. The guys began  
duking it out.  
  
" And HHH with the advantage at this point. "  
  
" But not for long. You see, the rattlesnake is tough. "  
  
" I thought you hated him, King. "  
  
" We- "  
  
" Whatever. Let's just get back to the match. Of course I wouldn't want to come between your  
lips and Austin's ass. "  
  
" You're the one with Austin's foot stuck up your ass. Remember what happened, last time? "  
  
" Oh geez. Anyway, OH! Vince is on the apron! "  
  
Vince stood on the apron and was knocked back down by HHH. HHH came back to Austin  
and really kicked his ass. But Trish came in and slapped HHH. Lizzy came in and fought her. The  
girls rolled out of the ring still chocking each other. they were on the floor.  
  
" Oh my!!! Puppies!! Rip her clothes off Trish!! "  
  
" Shut up King. You sound like a little kiddy in a candy store. "  
  
Back in the ring, HHH took back the advantage. Then Vince distracted the referee. Austin grabbed  
a steel chair and nailed HHH. Vince jumped down. Austin pinned HHH.  
  
As Lizzy returned to the ring, she tried to help HHH. He was out cold. Austin still had the chair  
in his hand and a crazed look in his eye. Trish yelled for him to hit her with it.  
  
" Oh my god King. You don't think..."  
  
" Well, he is the rattlesnake. "  
  
Austin raised the chair over his head and slammed it back down on Lizzy's body.  
  
" Oh my! Good god King! Look! "  
After three shots he was about to leave the ring when Vince stopped him. He ordered him to  
go back and hit her more.  
  
" Oh no! Austin has snapped. Oh come on. Does this make him tough? Beating on a woman? "  
  
Austin kept hitting and hitting her with a chair. Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot ran to her aid.  
They hit Austin with the chairs in their hand but he rolled out the ring. Vince, Austin, and Trish  
retreated up the ramp. Chris Jericho and Chris Beniot bent down to help the two. Chris Jericho  
had Lizzy's head in his hands. He stared in her eyes.  
  
" Are you ok? " he asked.  
  
The camera zoomed back to the three on the ramp.  
  
" King, come Smack Down, those three are gonna have hell to pay! "  
  
The camera cut to the next program.  
  
*******************  
  
Justin stared in disbelief. When he saw he with Jericho, he thought he was going to explode. Something  
about the look in their eyes told him they had the hotts for each other.  
  
" Justin, it won't help to get pissed. She's not your girlfriend anymore. Though I can see why. "  
Chris said and then walked back to his bed.  
  
********************  
  
Lizzy made her way to the locker room but he ran into a man 7' ft + and an unlimited amount of lbs.  
He was clad in his usual black and red fire outfit and that damned mask.  
  
" Hey Glenn. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. "  
  
" It's ok. " Glenn ( Kane )said and walked off into the direction he was going, anyway.  
  
**** Man.. Why do I love him? **** Lizzy asked herself.  
  
" Sometimes you just don't know why you love someone.. It just happens " A voice said from behind.  
It was JP.  
  
" It'll be ok, kiddo. "  
  
" I sure hope so, JP. "  
  
" Come on, why don't you sleep with me tonight. You know, to talk about it. I do consider you  
a sister. "  
  
" Thanks JP. " She hugged him.  
  
Later that night....  
********************  
  
Paul heard someone tossing and turning in his bed. He got up from the couch and walked into the  
room.  
  
" Shh.. " he wrapped his arms around her. Lizzy opened her eyes which had already began to tear up.  
  
" I- I love him. And he hurt me. "  
  
JP held her tight. He laid her down and laid beside her. He hugged her close.  
  
" Shh.. Don't worry about him. You'll be ok. "  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
" Shh. Go to sleep. "  
  
Soon, Lizzy was back asleep. Paul stayed up and watched her. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep. He had his arms around Lizzy and her head was resting on his chest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own or know anyone from Nsync or WWF. Distribution: Ask me. Rated: R Note: Please send feedback! WWF/Nsync 

Warning..The Fic in there is very graphic ( you'll know what I mean ) Please be aware...but it doesn't go ALL the way..So it's not a visual...Please keep an open mind once you come across it..

**Chapter 5  
**  
Paul woke up and felt a delicate body next to him. It was Lizzy sound asleep. He smiled to himself at   
the sight. She ha a peaceful look on her face.  
  
**** Well, at least she's having a good dream. ****  
  
That thought didn't last too long. All of a sudden Lizzy began to toss and turn. She had an upset  
look on her face. JP knew she was dreaming about the argument.   
  
" Liz, wake up. " He tried to wake her but to no avail. Lizzy violently shook in the bed. Finally  
she shot up, breathing heavily.   
  
" JP.. "  
  
" Shh. Here, why don't you stick with me today and forget all about him.. "  
  
" Ok..Thanks Paulie. "  
  
" No problemo.. Just doing my job. "   
  
" Can I use your bathroom? "  
  
" Sure. " Lizzy walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was a wreck. He hair tangled  
everywhere. Her eyes were puffy. Face it, she looked like hell. She decided to go to her hotel room  
and freshen up.   
  
" Paul? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" I'm gonna go to my room and freshen up. "  
  
" Ok, I'll see ya later. "  
  
" Ok, bye. " As Lizzy stepped out, she bumped into Jeff.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. "  
  
" It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either. " Lizzy walked back to her room. Jeff stared after her   
and let out the breath he didn't know he held. Matt watched from afar.  
  
**** Somebody's in love.. **** he thought.  
  
****************  
  
" Where were you? " Amy, Lizzy's roommate asked.  
  
" Sleeping.,, in Paul's room. "  
  
" What!?!?! "  
  
" Well, I was troubled and he took me in. "  
  
" Oh. I know you guys are close. "  
  
" Well, I'll be meeting him at noon.. "

" It's 10: 30 now. "

" Maybe I'll go online for a little while then. "

Baby_Sanchez089 has logged on.  
  
Lizzy stared at the screen. A little pop up form AOL Instant Messenger appeared.

Pimpin_Aint_EZay has sent you an instant message. Do you accept?  
  
Lizzy clicked yes.

Baby_Sanchez089: Hey Joey!

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : Hey Lizz.

Baby_Sanchez089: Nuttin much..

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : Same here.  
  
Baby_Sanchez089: So, where r u guyz?

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : We're still in Vegas.

Baby_Sanchez089: Cool, wanna go shopping with me?

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : Sure..

Baby_Sanchez089: I can't go today, though. I'm spending the afternoon with JP.

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : k. Look, I gotta go. I'll chat with you soon. 

Baby_Sanchez089: Ok, Bye.

Pimpin_Aint_EZay : Pe@ce

Pimpin_Aint_EZay signed off at 10:43 a.m.

For the next hour, Lizzy surfed the internet. Mostly she read WWF fan fiction. There was this one fic called: Do Me Baby. She scanned through and found that it had very graphic sex scenes between her and Jeff Hardy.

Do Me Baby

Jeff Hardy walked his steady girlfriend to her hotel room.

" Thanks Jeff. I had a good time. "

" Me too. " Jeff replied and kissed her on the cheek.

" Oh come on Jeff, you can give me more than that. ."

" Lead the way, then." Jeff and Lizzy walked into her hotel room. There, Jeff kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands ran along the sides of her dress. Lizzy unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands played with his belt. She then unbuckled it. Jeff slipped out of his pants.

" There's something wrong here. "

" And what's that? "

" You still have your dress on." Jeff flashed his killer smile. He slipped his hands under her dress and fondled her round breasts. Hand reached the back of her dress and tugged on her zipper. Soo, she was left in her bra and panties. Jeff scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Jeff's mouth went directly towards her stomach. He licked a trail tracing her lower abdomen.

" Ooh, Jeff. That feels so good. " She moaned..

Lizzy ran her delicate fingers through his long colorful hair. ************************  


After finishing reading the story/visual, Lizzy signed off. She got ready to go hang out with Paul for the afternoon.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

" Hey Paulie. "

" Hey Lizzie "

" Well, I'm ready to go. "

" Then what are you waiting for? Close to the door. " Lizzy laughed lightly. The two walked out the hotel, to go do some major exploring.

***********************

" Hey Jeff. "

" Sup Matt. "

" You like her? "

" What?" That question caught him off guard.

" Do you like her? "

" No. I like her as a friend.. Nothing more. "

" I saw you in the hallway. I know you do. "

" Shut up Matt. I don't like her, ok? " Jeff got up and left the room.

***************************

Paul and Lizzy had the best time today. They went basically everywhere. The last stop, they went to a cool park.

" Why are we here JP? "

" Chill out. We can just hang here. "

" Ok. "

" Big ol' blue eyes. "

" Big ass nose full of shit.." They giggled at their silliness. Lizzy jumped on Paul's back and he gave her a piggyback ride around the park. It was a blast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was 10:00 p.m. when Lizzy got back from her day with Paul.  
  
" What do you guys do to be coming in here so late? " Amy asked.  
  
" Well, we just hung out.. "  
  
" Hanging out....as in.. "  
  
" Well, Paul took me to lunch. Then we went to amusement parks. We chatted at the park and then  
went for dinner and ice cream. "  
  
" Cool. "  
  
" Yeah, I know. He's been really sweet. "  
  
" I can see that. "  
  
" I'm going to go online. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
Lizzy logged on.  
  
Pimpin_Aint_EZay: Hey girl~  
  
Baby_Sanchez089: Sup Joe!  
  
Pimpin_Aint_EZay: Nuttin much. Tonight we're goin to the club.  
  
Baby_Sanchez089: Cool! I wanna go!  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Baby_Sanchez089: brb  
  
Pimpin_Aint_EZay: k  
  
It was Scott ( Scotty 2 Hotty ), Brian Lawler ( Grandmaster Sexay ),  
Brian Armstrong ( Road Dogg), and Sean ( X- Pac ).  
  
" Hey guys. I'm online with Joey right now. "  
  
" That's ok. We'll make it quick. " Sean ( X-Pac) said.  
  
" Do you want go to a club with us and get freaky deaky? " Brian Armstrong asked.  
  
" Hell yeah! I'll see ya'll later! " Lizzy exclaimed and ran back to the computer.  
  
Baby_Sanchez089: Scott and the guys asked me to go to the club. I'm gonna go wit em.  
Maybe you and YOUR guys can meet me at the hotel and we all go together..  
  
Pimpin_Aint_EZay: fine wit me. We're all ready. So we'll be there soon. C-ya  
  
User Pimpin_Aint_EZay has logged off at 10:15 p.m.  
  
Lizzy shut down her lap top and went to get ready. Minutes later as she was undressing, she  
heard the front door open. In came Amy, Joanie, Lisa, Stacey, Trish, and Jackie.  
  
" hey Lizzy! You're going to the club with us and the guys, right? " Lisa called out.  
  
" Yeah! Just give me time to dress.! "  
  
The girls waited in the living room of the hotel. An hour Lizzy came out in a sparkling silver  
halter top. She wore tight black leather pants and black sandals. She wore her hair down and only  
had lip gloss on. Ok, she added a little silver eye shadow and perfume. Tommy Girl to be specific.  
A few minutes after that, Nsync knocked on the door. Trish opened it and came face to face with  
Joey.  
  
" Hey Joey. "  
  
" Hey Trish. " they smiled shyly at each other.  
  
" Uh guys? That's a touching moment but we're still out here! " Chris commented. Well, being  
sarcastic at the most.  
  
The two giggled and let the rest of them in. As Justin walked through the door, Lizzy didn't even  
acknowledge his presence. The whole group figured out a way of transportation. They have to  
catch their own ride if staying out past 3: 00 a.m.  
  
So, that group went down to the lobby and met up with the others that were gonna part.  
The group together consisted of Jackie, Trish, Lisa, Lizzy, Amy, Joanie, Brian Armstrong,  
Paul, Scott, Brian Lawler, Sean, Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Jay. Not to mention Nsync. Steph  
decided to join us. Hell, this was Las Vegas. We were gonna party til the cows came home!  
  
At the club...  
  
Everybody in the club was dancing their asses off. Joey and Trish were doing some major flirting.  
Lizzy was at the bar chatting with Joanie, Paul, Adam, Joey, Jeff, and Jay.  
  
" Ok Lizz. We know that's not you. You're more of the girl that likes to party but won't do  
anything crazy. "  
  
" Oh yeah? Well, c' mon Joey. Let's show em a thing or two about crazy. "  
She whispered something in his ear and he followed her to a table. The two got on top of the  
table and began dancing. I mean, REALLY dancing. They were grinding and having fun. They had  
drawn a crowd. All of her friends stood there shocked. Joey moved his hand up and down her leg  
and grinded into her. Then her shirt began to come up. Just then, the song ended.  
The two jumped down off the table.  
  
" So, Jay, is that crazy enough for you? " Lizzy laughed. Another jam came on and Jeff walked up  
to her.  
  
" Hey Lizz. Wanna dance? "  
  
" Sure.. " Jeff lead them to the dance floor. Ironically enough, it was Nsync's It Makes Me Ill.  
But the DJ remixed it to a dance version.  
  
I was hangin' with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend and made me jealous  
I was hopin' that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good cause I'm glad that I met him, huh  
Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is whack, clothes are bad  
Come on girl; let him go, I want you back  
  
Justin stared from across the room.  
  
Call me a hater if you want to  
But I only hate on 'em cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy if you want to  
That's true -- I'm crazy about you  
You can say I'm breakin' down inside  
Cause I can't see you with another guy  
  
*** Dammit..****  
  
It makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
To see you with him  
  
" Want to dance? " some bimbo asked. He gladly accepted.  
  
Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
Uh ... see?  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
So there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love you more  
Girl, you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot  
  
Justin thought back to what happened at the hotel. The lyrics that HE wrote, surely did fit.  
  
Call me a hater if you want to  
But I only hate on 'em cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy if you want to  
That's true -- I'm crazy about you  
You can say I'm breakin' down inside  
Cause I can't see you with another guy  
  
Matt and Amy danced together. This song kinda reminded them of Lizzy, Jeff, and Justin.  
  
It makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
You can imagine how that makes me feel  
To see you with him, oh  
  
Jeff looked Lizzy in the eye.  
  
**** No, I don't have those sort of feelings for her.. ****  
  
It makes me ill cause she used to be my girl, my girl  
(Used to be, used to be my girl, yeah)  
It makes me ill cause she used to be my girl, my girl  
(Ooh, come on)  
So baby come back to me, baby  
  
Justin started breaking it down with the bimbo. They were really getting their groove on.  
  
It makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
(At his will)  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
(When I see you with him)  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill to see you give  
(Oh, come on)  
Love and attention at his will  
(At his will)  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
(Oh)  
To see you with him  
  
The whole gang was spread around the club dancing. All of their thoughts included Jeff, Lizzy,  
and Justin.  
  
It makes me ill to see you give  
(Baby I'm jealous)  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
To see you with him  
(See you with him)  
Oh, it makes me ill to see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
(Love and attention)  
And you can imagine how that makes me feel  
(You can imagine how it makes me feel)  
To see you with him  
  
Lizzy and Jeff looked at each other dancing. This was hella fun!  
  
*** He's a great dancer.. *** she thought.  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
  
What?  
We gone and done it again!  
Mercy, ooh!  
(Laughing)  
It's all gravy, baby  
Ah ha!  
Oh  
  
The song ended and Lizzy decided to take a break. She sat at the table and ordered a Sprite.  
JP came up to her as another song played. A fast jam. Peanut Butter Jelly.  
  
Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat! Peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat!  
  
" So, want to dance? " Paul asked. Lizzy accepted and walked back to the floor.  
  
For the rest of the night, Lizzy dance with various partners.  
  
" Ok, JP. It's 3:00 a.m. I think it's time to go. "  
  
" Yeah, me too. " So the two rounded everyone up and headed back to the hotel. Walking to the  
lobby was difficult. They had one hell of a time! Dancing, partying, it was awesome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
5:45 am..  
  
JC awoke abruptly to an alarm clock.  
  
**** Damn... Time to get up. **** He jumped out of bed and woke up his roommate.  
  
" Lance get up! "  
  
" No.. "  
  
" GET up! "  
  
" No.."  
  
" Get your country ass out of bed now or I will DRAG you out. "  
  
" Whatever. " JC stormed of the room. Moments later he walked back in with a bucket of ice. He lifted it above his head and dumped it on Lance.  
  
" Holy shit! " Lance screamed and jumped out of bed. JC laughed to himself.  
  
Meanwhile in Joey and Justin's room...  
  
Joey woke up when he heard his cell phone ring.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Joey? "  
  
" Yeah, Lizz? "  
  
" Did I wake you or something? "  
  
" As a matter of fact, YES. "  
  
" I'm sorry. Want me to call later. Uh, yeah. That would be a plus. "  
  
" Fine, what time is it? "  
  
" 6:00 in the morning. "  
  
" OOh, damn. "  
  
" Yeah. I have to get up anyway. "  
  
" Ok, then I'm glad I called. "  
  
" Yeah whatever. "  
  
" Uh huh.. Bye Joey. "  
  
" Bye Lizz.. "  
  
Click. Justin's eyes opened and he caught the last of their conversation.  
  
" Who was that? "  
  
" Nobody. "  
  
" To hell it isn't. Why would she call at 6 in the damn morning? "  
  
" Justin, that's none of your business. "  
  
" Go fuckoff. " Justin said and walked to the bathroom.  
  
" Whatever little man.. "  
  
***********************************  
  
" Jeff, today's the first day of our so-called relationship. "  
  
" Gee, I'm sooo excited! " Jeff replied sarcastically. Lizzy smacked him in the arm.  
  
" So, our storyline is.. That at the end of your match, we celebrate and I kiss you. "  
  
" Basically. "  
  
" Well, we better get going Ms. Future Women's Champ. "  
  
" Yippee.. " Jeff and Lizzy walked to the gorilla awaiting for their theme music to play. Joanie was already there.  
  
" Hey Joanie. "  
  
" Hey Lizz.. Jeff. "  
  
" Well, since I kicked Trish's ass, I get to kick yours too. "  
  
" Uh Uh. It's going to be a close one. "  
  
" Yeah, sure.. "  
  
" You know it's in the script! "  
  
" Duh! " The two girls looked at Jeff as if he was crazy.  
  
" Sorry, just got caught up in the moment. " Just then, the Hardy Boyz theme played. Jeff and Lizzy walked out there and did their thing at the top of the ramp. they walked down the ramp and into the ring. They hopped on the top rope and did the famous pose with the guns.  
  
Chyna came out with that huge ass bazooka. She shot the fireworks in the air and walked to the ring, Women's championship belt in hand.  
  
" Monday night Raw is Sponsored by Stacker 2. "  
  
" And by Beef Ravioli. Feed the need. "  
  
They started off. Chyna whips Lizzy into the ropes and throws a few punches. Lizzy pushed her off and goes for the bulldog.  
  
" And Lizzy attempts the bulldog but fails. "  
  
" Yeah JR. Access DENIED by the Ninth Wonder of the World. I must say, she is looking great tonight. Not that Lizzy isn't either. "  
  
Chyna grabs Lizzy into a Ladderal Press. Lizzy is throw on the mat with force. Chyna goes for the cover. 1.. 2.. and a kick out. She picks Lizzy up and powerbombs her.  
  
1..2.. and a nearfall.  
  
Jeff Hardy is on the outside cheering her on.  
  
************************  
  
The camera zooms in on a dressing room with Lita and Matt watching the match closely.  
  
************************  
  
Lizzy knocks Chyna out. Chyna lies motionless on the mat. Lizzy climbs to the top rope and executes a moonsault.  
  
" 1.. 2.. and a nearfall by Chyna. You know Paul, both women are incredible athletes and make great champs. "  
  
" You've got something right for once JR. I'm proud of you. "  
  
" Oh shut up Paul. "  
  
Lizzy grabs Chyna by the neck and does the Twist of Fate. She climbs the top rope and pulls off the Swanton Bomb. Lizzy covers Chyna and gets the three count.  
  
" We have a new champion! Lizzy! "  
  
" Yeah, and she used Jeff Hardy's move! "  
  
Jeff climbed into the ring and congratulated her. They hugged each other tightly for a few moments. They parted as Referee Earl Hebner handed her the belt. Jeff and Lizzy held onto each other again.  
  
***********************  
  
Justin grabbed his bottled water and turned on the TV. He saw Lizzy and Jeff in the middle of the ring. What they did made him do a ( I forgot the name) Spit Take.  
  
***********************  
  
Jeff and Lizzy looked deeply in each other's eyes. They heads moved closer and closer. Then, their lips finally met in a sweet kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and bent her over to deepen the kiss.  
  
************************  
  
Matt and Lita stared at the TV shocked.  
  
**** The kiss isn't supposed to last that long.. **** Amy thought to herself.  
  
*************************  
  
Jeff finally released Lizzy and they walked backstage, hand in hand.  
  
Paul and JR were utterly shocked. ( storyline)  
  
" Man, Jeff Hardy had got to be the luckiest man in the world. Not only did he get to touch Lizzy but to kiss her. And with tongue! "  
  
" Geez Paul. Control yourself. "  
  
" Shut up. It's not like you're a womanizer like me. "  
  
" Oh please.. "  
  
Backstage.....  
  
" Well, that went well. "  
  
" Yeah Jeff. I think so too.. "  
  
They walked into the locker room and were met with stares form Matt and Amy.  
  
" What?? " Jeff and Lizzy asked at the same time.  
  
" Ooh nothing.. " The two replied and walked out of the room.  
  
" Those two have it bad.. " Matt said. Amy nodded in agreement. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Andrew Martin ( Test) smiled to his friend as they walked up to each other in the hallway.  
  
" Sup Shane. "  
  
" Not much, man. "  
  
" So why did you ask me to come here? "  
  
" Well, I wanted to ask you something before I brought it to pops. You being my friend and all.."  
  
" Ok ok. What are you thinking? "  
  
" You and Trish break up Jeff and Lizzy. Like for a few weeks they go out. Maybe even a month.  
  
" And then what? "  
  
" You pursue Lizzy while Trish tries to get Jeff. This can open up the floodgates. You know,  
make their rivalry fresh? "  
  
" I got a better idea.. How about we bring Lizzy's little boy toy Justin Timbershit into this? "  
  
" Come on, be serious. "  
  
" Ok, just have Trish kiss Jeff. Lizzy gets all pissed and we'll build from there. "  
  
" You know, that's not a bad idea. I think Dad will like that. Thanks man. "  
  
" No prob. Want me to go inform Liz? "  
  
" Not yet, I'll wait until Dad confirms it. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
" Not a word to anybody, right? "  
  
" Alright.. "  
  
" See you man. "  
  
" Bye Boy Wonder. "  
**********************  
  
" Thanks Matt. "  
  
" No problem, Liz. I was just being a friend. "  
  
Lizzy reached over and hugged him. Just as she kissed him on the cheek, Jeff walked in. At first  
he looked hurt but quickly brushed it off. Matt saw.  
  
**** Oh, he's got it REAL bad. ****  
  
" Hey Jeff. " Lizzy and Matt greeted him.  
  
" Hey guys. "  
  
" Well, I'm going to go see Monty ( Billy Gunn ) and Michael ( Shawn Michaels) I'll see ya'll later. "  
  
" Bye Liz. "  
  
" Bye, and we'll talk about it later? " Matt asked and then winked at her.  
  
" Yeah. " As soon as she left, Jeff stared at his older brother.  
  
" What was that about? "  
  
" Oh, nothing. "  
  
" I know you're hiding something. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" So tell me? "  
  
" Why? It's none of your business. It's between Lizzy and me. "  
  
" But- B- "  
  
" Face it man. you like her. "  
  
" No, I don't. "  
  
" YES, you do. I see it in your eyes when she walks in the room. You light up like a  
Christmas tree. "  
  
" Shut up man. I'm don't see her in that way. "  
  
" REALLY? "  
  
" Yes.. I don't. "  
  
" Well, by the way you've been gawking at her, I thought at least one thought other than  
' we're really good friends ' entered your mind. "  
  
" Well, you're wrong. "  
  
" Jeff, look me in the eye and TELL me you don't like her. " Jeff stared into Matt's eyes for a few minutes.  
(ok, what ever it is you're thinking, DON'T. I do NOT write incest OR slash! )  
  
" Come on Jeff. They're just simple words. They're only difficult to say when they're not true. "  
  
" But I don't ok? So get off my back! " Jeff yelled and stormed off.  
  
" Boy, he has is REALLY REALLY REALLY bad.. " Matt said to no one in particular.  
  
" You can say that again.. " someone from behind said.  
  
" Or like, a million times dude! " another voice added. It was Adam and Jay.  
  
" Everyone knows they're like totally into each other but THEM. "  
  
" I have an idea! " Adam exclaimed.  
  
" Which is.. ? "  
  
" Well, we set them up. Lock them in a closet and see what happens.. "  
  
" I think that could work.. " Matt commented.  
  
" Yeah. my idea rocks. Then they'll thank us in the long run. "  
  
" We have tell the others.. "  
  
" Adam, for once , you said something right. "  
  
" Shut up.. "  
  
" Guys, even if they do date, there's still one problem. "  
  
" What? " Adam and Matt asked.  
  
" Justin Timberlake. " Those words alone made them think.  
  
**** What will happen? **** ( Adam )  
  
**** Will he come back for her? **** ( Jay )  
  
**** What is going go down if/when he comes back? ****  
  
If Justin does come back, this could ruin everything. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
3 weeks later.. The WWF was now in Ohio. Today was the Tuesday night taping for SmackDown. The Jeff and Lizzy plot had basically esculated the Hardy's career. As for Nsync, they were very successful. Their new album Celebrity was due to debut in stores on the 26th of June, a week from today. Most of the venues were sold out and jam packed with hyper screaming fans. But lets get back to the WWF..  
  
Monty ( Billy Gunn), Lizzy, Paul ( HHH ), and Nora ( Molly Holly) were all sitting in a small area backstage. They were just chatting and having a good time.  
  
" So, does anyone have some secrets?? Like crushes? " Nora asked. All eyes were on Lizzy.  
  
" What??? "  
  
" Nothing.. " The other 3 faces smiled innocently.  
  
" Time to go on, Liz. " Bob, assistant stage hand announced.  
  
" Thanks Bobby boy. "  
  
" Do you have to call me that?"  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Ok, whatever.. " He mutters under his breath. " Damn wrestlers. Once they hit it big they think they rule the world. "  
  
" What was that? "  
  
" Nothing, dollface. " He smiled. Ok, he was only kidding about the big heads. " Now, go! "  
  
Lizzy hurried off to the gorilla position. She met up with Matt, Jeff, and Amy.  
  
" Hey guys. "  
  
" Hey Liz. "  
  
" You all remember what happens? "  
  
" Yes, now shut up and lets go. " Amy said. When Amy turned around, Lizzy jokingly flicked her off. Matt and Jeff started snickering. Amy faced them.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Oh, um. " Jeff started.  
  
" Jeff's too embarresed to admit he almost fell face first. He is so clumsy. " Matt finished for him. Amy eyed them suspiciously.  
  
" Oookkk.. "  
  
Their music hit and they walked out. They did their normal dance at the top of the ramp and walked down touching hands of the fans. Their opponents would be a reunited T & A along with Trish Stratus.  
  
The matched started off with Test and Matt.  
  
" Matt and Test starting off things for SmackDown. "  
  
" You know Coleslaw, you should really do something about that hair. Kinda like Jeff Hardy. Where the hell does he get the stuff for it? "  
  
" Well, he likes Skittles. Anyway, Test with a sidewalk slam! Matt needs to make a tag. "  
  
" Yes, he does. "  
  
Matt crawled to his corner and tagged Jeff in. Jeff came in with a bang. He climbed the top rope and executed a missile drop kick.  
  
" Lita on the top rope! And a Litacanrana!! "  
  
Albert, the legal man laid in he middle of the ring. Jeff distracted the referee. Lizzy climbed the top rope.  
  
" OH! And Lizzy with the Swantom Bomb! She just stole a page right out of Jeff's book!! "  
  
" Coleslaw calm down. You're getting over excited. Well, I am too. Seeing as, thongs are showing. "  
  
Matt stepped into the ring and went for the cover. 1..2..3..  
  
The 4 friends stepped into the ring as planned. They hugged each other and celebrated. When it came time to hug, Jeff and Lizzy stared into each other's eyes. They embraced and were about to kiss but quickly pulled away. This was completely unplanned. Luckily, nobody noticed. Well, except for Matt, Amy, and Paul.  
  
Paul was watching the TV intently. He saw what happened. He smiled to himself.  
  
**** Finally.. ****  
  
Back in the ring..  
  
Test and Albert attacked Matt and Jeff from behind with chairs under Trish's orders. As planned, Lita threw her body over Matt's and Lizzy through her body over Jeff's to protect them. T & A slid out of the ring, proud of their work. Lita and Lizzy helped the guys out of the ring and backstage. Once behind the curtains, they parted ways to go change. Jeff once again watched as Lizzy walked away. Not even noticing his brother, Jeff immediately jumped when Matt said his name.  
  
" Come on, man. "  
  
" Alright. "  
  
As they were walking away, Matt thought to himself.  
  
**** When the hell will this boy realize it? **** 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
**** Ok, I've had enough of this shit. it's time to take action. **** Matt thought as he walked towards Jay, Adam, and Amy.  
  
" Ok, guys. Let's do it! " Jay said excitedly.  
  
" Fine. Amy, you go make sure the door locks only form the inside. Jay, you go make sure everything in the room is perfect. "  
  
" But what if I get locked in? "  
  
" Shut up and do it! " Jay walked down the hall muttering things to himself.  
  
" Where was I? Oh right. Adam, you go get Lizzy. I'll get Jeff. "  
  
The remaining stood in a circle.  
  
" Ready? Break! " The ' Team ' walked off in all directions.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lizzy was walking through the halls when Adam suddenly approached her.  
  
" Hey Liz. "  
  
" Hi Addy. "  
  
" Came here for a sec. " Before she had a chance to answer, he grabbed her handa nd ran off with her in tow.  
  
" Where are we going? "  
  
" You'll find out soon enough. "  
  
********************************  
  
Jeff sat on the bench in the locker room.  
  
" Hey man! "  
  
" Sup Matt. "  
  
" Well, I know there's a surprise for you somewhere. "  
  
" Really??? " Jeff asked in mockery.  
  
" Fuck you.." Matt muttered.  
  
" What was that? "  
  
" Nothin. Anyway, come with me. There's something I want to show you. "  
  
" Alright, but if it's something stupid, I'm kicking your lame ass. "  
  
" Trust me. You'll love this. "  
  
" Ok, whatever you say. "  
  
Jeff and Matt made their way towards the small room. The ran right into Adam and Lizzy.  
  
" Guys, what's going on? " Lizzy asked. Without answering, Matt pointed towards the door.  
  
" Come on, let's go. " Jeff and Lizzy walked ahead. Adam and Matt pretended to walk behind them.  
  
" Hey! This isn't a- " before Jeff could get the rest out, Matt slammed the door closed. He brushed off his hands.  
  
" Ahh. That's taken care of. "  
  
" But what if this doesn't work? " Paul questioned as he made his way towards them.  
  
" Well, they like each other. So it should. "  
  
" Whatever."  
  
***********************************  
  
" Let me out! " Lizzy screamed. " Matt, Adam, Jay, Lita, Paul!!! If you guys are behind this, your asses are mine when I get out!!! " Lizzy banged on the door.  
  
" Damn you guys! I am gonna kill you!!! " Jeff yelled.  
  
*************************************  
  
" Jay, do you think they will ever stop? "  
  
" Well, Adam, I have no clue. You see, my intuition- "  
  
" Stop with the smartass crap. "  
  
" Idiot. "  
  
" Moron. "  
  
" Jackass. "  
  
" Barfoid. "  
  
' Here we go again. Adam and Jay turn into Edge and Christian in a matter of seconds. " Amy whispered to Matt. Chris Bniot happened to be walking down the hall.  
  
" What's with the noise? "  
  
" Jeff and Lizz. "  
  
" So you actually went through with it? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
********************************  
  
Jeff and Lizzy gave up banging on the door.  
  
" So, what do we do now? "  
  
" I don't know Lizz. "  
  
" I guess this was a setup. "  
  
" Yeah, it was. " There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.  
  
" Jeff? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" I don't know how to say this.. "  
  
" Say what? "  
  
" Well, I'm actually glad I broke up with Justin. "  
  
" And? "  
  
" Let me talk. Ok, I'll just say it flat out. Jeff, I like you. " Lizzy turned her head, afraid he might not like her, either. "  
  
" Lizzy? "  
  
" I know, I know. You only think of me as a friend.. "  
  
" No.. I.... I like you too. "  
  
Lizzy smiled. They looked into each other's eyes. They found themselves reaching closer and closer to each other. Jeff ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. He held her chin in his hand and brought her face to his. He mouth pressed against her soft lips in a warm kiss. Just then, it seemed like the 4th of July. Fireworks shot off like crazy. When they they kissed, it was like magic. It felt like an electric power coursed through their bodies. When they parted, Jef looked at her again. He kissed her chin, then her neck. Jeff kept kissing her neck and slightly sucking. As Jeff was doing so, a loud noise was heard. Jeff and Lizzy turned their heads towards the door. Lizzy's cheeks turned a deep shade of red in embarresment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
" Uh.. Hi guys.. " Lizzy finally spoke up.   
  
" Just friends, eh? And I suppose people who are just friends greet each other in a tight lop lock. Boy, I must really be back on time... So, Jeff admit it. "   
  
" Shut up. "   
  
" Admit it. I was right. "   
  
" Shut up. "   
  
" Come on. Say it. "   
  
"Shut up! "   
  
" Just 3 simple words. "   
  
" Shut up. "   
  
" You. Were. Right. "   
  
" Not listening. "   
  
" I was right. "   
  
" Still not listening. "   
  
"Guys, ok. So feelings were admitted, can I go now? " Lizzy asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders. Chris Irvine ( Jericho ), Amy, Adam, and Jay gave her a look that said ' We were right. You were wrong. Haha. '   
  
Lizzy just walks out the room. The rest follow, 5 minutes later. They all get their belongings and got on the buses. The people on the buses consisted of :   
  
Stephanie, Trish, Dwayne ( Rock), Steve Williams ( Austin ), Darren Mathews ( William Regal ), Terri, Mark Callaway and his wife ( Taker and Sara ), Peter Gruner ( Billy Kidman), and all the other WCW, ECW, and WWF stars.   
  
Lizzy sat in a seat next to Peter Gruner.   
  
" Hi Pete. "   
  
" Hi, Liz. How's the boyfriend? "   
  
" Justin? "   
  
" No, Jeff. " Lizzy laughs.   
  
" Boy, news sure travels fast around here. Who told you that? "   
  
" Well, I heard it from Paul ( HHH ), who heard it from Jerry ( King ), who heard it from Stacey ( Kat ), who heard it from Dwayne ( Rock), who heard it from Steve ( Austin), who heard it from Debra, who heard it from Brian ( Grandmaster), who heard it from Scott ( Scotty 2 Hottie), who heard it from Adam, who was actually there."   
  
" Geez. "   
  
" You know, it's really hard to remember all that. "   
  
" You are so nosey. All of you are. "   
  
" Hey, it's not my fault someone told me. "   
  
" Whatever Petey. " Just then, her cell phone rang. " Hold on Pete. "   
  
" Hello? "   
  
" Hey Lizard. "   
  
" Hey Gramps. "   
  
" LIZZY.. "   
  
" CHRISSY!... Ha. See, I can play your childish games Chris. So, what's up? "   
  
" Well, I just wanted to call you. Where are you? "   
  
" We're in Ohio. "   
  
" Cool. We're in.. FL baby! "   
  
" I though Joey was the horny one. " Peter Gruner ( Billy Kidman ) raised an eye brow at Lizzy. Lizzy mouthed ' Nsync ' Peter understood and went to go chat with the dude they call RVD.   
  
" Shut up. Anyway, I wanted to warn you. If a few weeks our wires are gonna cross. We're gonna end up in the same city again. "   
  
" And? "   
  
" And Justin's gonna be there. I hope you know he still wants you back. "   
  
There was a long silence on the other end.   
  
" Lizzy? "   
  
" Yeah? "   
  
" Are you going to take him back? "   
  
" No.. Yes.. I mean.. Well, Today, Jeff and I kissed. "   
  
" What about Justin? "   
  
" I love Justin. Well, I think I do. But I can't be with him any more. I don't want to. I want to try things with Jeff. "   
  
" Oh, ok. Cool. Look, if you need to talk to someone, or need a good laugh, I'm here. "   
  
" Thanks Chris. "   
  
" No problem. "   
  
***************************************   
  
Jeff got up and walked down the aisle to Lizzy's seat.   
  
" Hi. "   
  
" Hi. "   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.   
  
" Jeff, about earlier... "   
  
" Shh.. I like you. You like me. I was thinking, maybe we could go out this Friday? "   
  
" Sure, I'd like that. "   
  
Jeff sat in the seat next to her.   
  
" What are you doing? " He asked.   
  
" I'm creating a little website. I have a webcam, want to take a picture and post it on the site? "   
  
" Uh, sure. "   
  
The two got close together and posed. The little camera captured their picture. With the few clicks, Lizzy had uploaded it on to the site.   
  
" Pretty cool site. "   
  
" Thanks. "   
  
For the next hour, Lizzy, with the help of Jeff, worked on the website.   
  
Paul watched from afar. A huge smile on his face.   
  
" Hey Hubby. "   
  
' Hey Wifey. " Since Stephanie and Paul were ' married ' on TV, they made that their little backstage joke.   
  
" Why are you smiling so much? "   
  
" Just happy that Romeo and Juliet finally hooked up. "   
  
" Jeff and Lizzy? Finally.. I mean, everybody was gonna lock em' up until they kiss. "   
  
" Actually, that's what happened. " The two stared at each other. Finally, they let out the laugh that they had been holding. 


	12. Chapter 12: *new!*

Author's note: This is an ALL NEW chapter so please give me some feedback!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Justin Timberlake stepped off the tour bus and stretched out. They were in Georgia, ready to play at the Georgia Dome. It  
would be a huge show. A few moments later, the rest of Nsync's crew strolled up behind their tour bus. JC, Joey, Lance,  
and Chris were fooling around with each other. Joey had grabbed a water bottle from the bus and spilled it all over JC. JC got  
his water bottle and aimed at Joey. He squeezed the bottle and Lance sat up. The water hit him directly in the face. Chris  
stood next to Lance, pointing and laughing. It was not long before Lance squirted Chris with his own water bottle. This started up   
a water fight. The dancers showed up and joined in on the fun in the parking lot. Justin kept to himself on the bus. He was  
online on JC's computer, checking out different sites. After minutes of looking, he went to Lizzy's site. When they were together,  
she had told him about it. She said that she'd make it her official site, if Vince McMahon approved. He entered and saw her picture  
on the main page. He stared at it. She was wearing a red spaghetti string shirt and some blue jeans. Her lips curved into a   
smiled that showed all of her white teeth. He clicked on the icon that said " Pictures ". It directed him to the section full of her pictures. He clicked the icon that held her newest pictures. When the page loaded, Justin just about blew up. There, on the screen, was Jeff and Lizzy. Their faces were close together and they looked happy. Justin hated it. He slammed the laptop shut, not even shutting it down. JC came walking in.   
  
" Hey! That's my laptop! Break it and pay for it. "  
  
" Fuck off, JC. " Justin brushed past him and off the bus. JC was sick of Justin's attitude.  
  
" Hey! It's not my fault your jealous ass got you out of a relationship. Don't be bitchy to me because of your stupidity! "  
  
Justin turned around.  
  
" What in the hell did you just say? "  
  
" You heard what I said. Quit acting like a whiney little bitch! "  
  
Without thinking, Justin balled up his fist and punched JC in the nose. He turned back around and was about to leave the bus.   
Out of nowhere, JC tackles him to the floor and starts hitting him in the head. Justin rolls him over and JC ends up hitting the   
edge of the kitchen table. A few things fall to the floor. Justin pounds JC's head into the floor. JC kicks Justin off of him. He grabs his head in pain. Justin fell back onto the table. JC stood up and Justin slammed him into the wall. He punched JC in the gut. JC groaned but kneed him in the stomach. By this time, the rest of the crew had heard the noise. Security guards rushed on the bus and broke the two apart. Booker, a security guard, held back Justin. Brockton, another security guard, held back JC. Both JC and Justin kept reaching for each other. The guards had a hard time holding them back. Finally, Booker escorted  
Justin off the bus. Before leaving, Justin yell back to JC, " This isn't over! " Walking past Lance, Joey, and Chris, he looked at them. They had a look of disgust and anger on their faces.  
  
" How could you do that? We have a gig in less than 6 hours! " Joey yelled.  
  
Justin didn't say anything.Instead, he kept walking. Booker took him up to his him at the hotel Nsync was staying at. Fortunately,  
he didn't have to share a room with anyone.  
  
**************************************  
  
" Uh huh.. Yeah.. He did? Uh huh.. No.. No way! Really? Mmm hmm. "   
  
Amy sat on her bed across him Lizzy. She was listening to Lizzy talk on the phone.  
  
" Who was that? " she asked after Lizzy hung up.  
  
" Lance. "  
  
" What did he want. "  
  
" He said that Nsync was screwed. JC and Justin got in a fight a few hours before rehearsal. They have a show tonight. "  
  
" Wow, they are screwed. "  
  
" Yeah. And the bad thing is, the fight was about me. "  
  
Lizzy sat on her bed and sighed.  
  
" It's all my fault. My best friends are hurting because of me. Their careers could be ruined if this gets out. "  
  
" Don't worry. Everything will be find. It's not your fault, anyway. Justin just has an attitude problem. I never liked the kid anyway."  
  
" I think he needs to get back with Britney. "  
  
" The blonde plastic bimbo with no talent? "  
  
" Shut up! She's not that bad! Anyway, I think he will feel better if he got back with her. I'll call her right now. "  
  
Lizzy picked up the hotel room phone and dialed Britney Spears's number.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Hey, Britney? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" Do you still have feelings for Justin? "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" We broke up and I think he should be with you. You two are perfect for each other. "  
  
" I still do want to be him but I don't think it would be right. I don't want to offend you. "  
  
" No, you won't. "  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
" Positive. "  
  
" Ok, I'll go give him a call. Thanks. "  
  
" No problem. I'll talk you later. "  
  
" Ok, bye. " 


End file.
